This invention relates to wood-burning stoves. Known wood-burning stoves consist primarily of a chamber formed of cast iron and defined by a base, side panels, a rear panel, a front panel with a fire door and ventilator, a hob or decorative top panel, and a baffle plate occupying a rearward upper horizontal plane in the chamber so that said chamber is divided into a combustion chamber or fire box below the baffle plate and a flue chamber above the baffle plate with a flue outlet from the flue chamber.
For a given size of stove such a structure can involve, especially for the side panels, large castings, restricted shape options and restricted flue outlet options. The fire door in a front panel gives limited access to the combustion chamber and current hob designs with a top flue outlet present difficulties in access for flue cleaning.